Rescate en el Bosque del Rey de las Hadas
by Sarah Starlight
Summary: Luego de haber sido gravemente herido en la batalla con el Albion que atacó el Bosque del Rey Hada, King pierde la memoria gracias a una poción de Gerharde, quien no quiere que su rey salga del bosque, ¿será Diane capaz de rescatarlo y regresarle los preciados recuerdos que compartieron juntos?
1. Decisiones importantes

_Hay dos tipos de fanfictions a mi parecer, uno que trata de escribir lo que el autor dejó en el aire pero que no interfiere en nada con la trama principal o trata de escribir una continuación, es decir, es fiel a la historia. Otro que es un universo alterno que puede cambiar incluso la esencia de los personajes o la historia que se desarrolla… yo en lo personal siempre me inclino a ser fiel a la trama, pero en este fic haré un universo alterno, es que ya me muero literalmente por ver acción en estos dos personajes… y no hay modo ;-;_

_Entonces, este fic tratará de un universo alterno desde el capítulo 118 del manga… donde los mandamientos aún no han atacado y justo luego de la destrucción del Albión que atacó el Bosque del Rey de las Hadas, no sé si Gowther manipuló los recuerdos de Diane sobre Harlequin, pero en este fic tomaré en cuenta como que no y todo sigue igual, también omitiré el ataque de Galán en Camelot._

_Insisto, el fic inicia justo al finalizar el capítulo 118 del manga y es un universo alterno, no sé qué tal largo será, pero no planeo que sea muy extenso._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Decisiones importantes**

* * *

Ende y los demás habitantes del bosque observaron completamente asombrados la destrucción del monstruo que los atacaba, ya sabían que su rey los protegería pero incluso ellos pensaban que era demasiado poderoso para él, por eso querían alejarlo del peligro, aunque su rey se había negado a huir.

De pronto Gerharde se abalanzó hacia el lugar donde Harlequin caía a gran velocidad- ¡Lord Harlequin! –exclamó mientras lo atrapaba en el aire evitando así una caída mortal, inmediatamente más hadas se apresuraron a socorrerle preocupados por su rey, murmullos de preocupación se hicieron cada vez más sonoros, Gerharde suspiró aliviada- solo ha perdido el conocimiento –dijo para tranquilizarlos- el esfuerzo ha sido demasiado y sus heridas necesitan tratamiento –añadió mientras llegaba al nivel del suelo, con un rápido movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer varias raíces que formaron una especie de cama donde colocaron a Harlequin.

Ustedes, vayan por hierbas curativas para sanar las heridas de Lord Harlequin y los demás heridos –ordenó Gerharde a un grupo de hadas, que asintieron y con premura se alejaron- el resto, que aún pueda luchar, protejan las fronteras del bosque… no sabemos si el clan de los demonios tiene preparada una invasión mayor… ¡protegeremos el bosque y al rey! –sentenció y la gran mayoría de los presentes se alejaron determinados a no permitir que nada ni nadie entrara al bosque.

¿Estará bien? –Un humano se aproximaba al grupo y con su interrogante llamó la atención de los presentes.

Lord Ban… -murmuraron las hadas que se quedaron al lado de Gerharde, ésta se separó de Harlequin y encaró al recién llegado.

Lord Harlequin estará bien, pero ya no permitiremos que otros clanes ingresen al bosque… tú y esa humana deben abandonarlo inmediatamente –acotó.

¡Maldita! Si no fuera por Ban este bosque no existiría... –exclamó Jerico interponiéndose entre Ban y Gerharde- ¡no pueden simplemente echarlo lejos! Además... tú lo…

¡Basta Jerico! –le interrumpió Ban mientras la tomaba del brazo y la separaba- abandonaré el bosque tal como lo pides… -dijo a Gerharde, quien le veía desafiante- pero volveré de vez en cuando a dar mi sangre como hasta ahora para que el bosque vuelva a ser lo que era hace veinte años… solo quiero que prometas que cuidarás del cuerpo de Elaine -Gerharde asintió.

Ban se giró dispuesto a alejarse, pero un pensamiento repentino le obligó a volver- ¿qué pasará con King? –inquirió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Harlequin que yacía ensangrentado en la improvisada cama de raíces que Gerharle le había preparado.

Lord Harlequin está en su hogar… no olvides que es nuestro rey –dijo el hada sin dudar, Ban desvió su mirada de King y posó sus ojos en Gerharde, había algo en sus palabras que le hacían sentir inquieto.

Bien, entonces me retiro… -susurró Ban mientras comenzaba a alejarse, no sin antes voltear su mirada una última vez al lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de Elaine.

Espera, ¡Ban! –exclamaba Jérico mientras corría tras él, aún incrédula que tan pasivamente fueran a marcharse.

Gerharde los seguía con la mirada hasta que pronto ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles- ¡Ende! –llamó de pronto y el hada que tomaba con devoción la mano de King, se separó de él y se dirigió hacia ella.

¿Sí? Lady Gerharde –respondió.

Síguelos, hasta que salgan del bosque, si se desvían ven inmediatamente a avisarme… -ordenó sin apartar aún la mirada del punto donde Ban y Jerico habían desaparecido.

Pero… -comenzó a dudar Ende, sin embargo Gerharde le interrumpió.

Tu lealtad debe ser hacia tu rey y tu clan, no debo recordártelo… -respondió y se volteó hacia Ende y las demás hadas- nuestro verdadero rey es lord Harlequin, ese humano nunca lo fue…

Ende asintió y con determinación siguió la orden de Gerharde.

* * *

En Camelot, luego de haber derrotado al Albion que había atacado el reino, Meliodas había dispuesto esperar por algún otro posible ataque… sin embargo Diane tenía otra preocupación en mente, así que al nomás tener la oportunidad, buscó hablar con Merlin.

Merlin, necesito pedirte un favor… -susurró llamando la atención de la hechicera.

¿Otra vez me pedirás que busque a King? Ya te dije que cuando menos lo esperes él regresará… -dijo Merlin restándole importancia.

Sí tiene que ver con King, pero lo necesito es que me transportes a Liones, quiero esperarlo allí… -explicó y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rojizo al decir esto último.

Merlin sonrió e inmediatamente chasqueó los dedos logrando que Diane desapareciera de Camelot sin darle tiempo siquiera de despedirse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al finalizar el día en el bosque del Rey Hada y luego de que se había comprobado que no había otro enviado del Clan de los Demonios que quisiera invadirlos y que Ban y Jerico habían abandonado el bosque, Gerharde reunió a todas las hadas a los pies del árbol sagrado y se dispuso a hablarles.

Hace setecientos años nuestro rey abandonó el bosque al enterarse que Helbram y un grupo que se habían aventurado en el mundo humano habían sido capturados, dejando a lady Elaine como encargada de proteger el bosque en su lugar… les recuerdo que en ningún momento él nos traicionó –dijo con seriedad mientras muchos intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas al recordar la forma como habían tratado a Harlequin cuando lo vieron de vuelta, incluso hubo quienes le arrojaron piedras y palos- hace veinte años sufrimos el ataque de un demonio que incendió el bosque y mató a lady Elaine… como bien saben, ella otorgó a Ban la fuente de la eternidad y le confió la semilla del árbol sagrado para renovar el bosque… pero eso no lo volvía nuestro rey…

Algunas hadas bajaron la mirada, Gerharde prosiguió- ahora nuestro rey ha regresado pero nuevamente hemos sufrido el ataque del clan de los demonios, el bosque casi fue destruido otra vez, pero lord Harlequin nos ha salvado, arriesgó su vida por nosotros… nuestra obligación ahora es protegerlo a él y al bosque… por eso tomé una decisión que es la mejor para nuestro clan –añadió y absolutamente todos le miraron.

Protegeremos a nuestro rey incluso si él rechaza nuestra protección… ¡NADIE ENTRARÁ O SALDRÁ DEL BOSQUE! ¡INCLUYENDO A NUESTRO REY! –exclamó con seriedad y los murmullos que se escuchaban se silenciaron.

Gerharde puso frente a su rostro su cetro- estas son las bayas del árbol sagrado –explicó mientras arrancaba una y se las mostraba a las hadas- una de sus propiedades es borrar las memorias… –Ende se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de sus ojos, presintiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir Gerharde.

Prepararé una poción con ella y se la daré a lord Harlequin –prosiguió el hada- lo que sea que haya pasado en estos setecientos años de ausencia será olvidado y así no habrá ninguna razón para que él abandone el bosque otra vez… le diremos que los otros clanes dispusieron atacarnos y en dicho ataque Helbram y lady Elaine fueron asesinados y el bosque original fue destruido, así que eso garantizará que nadie abandone el bosque o se le permita ingresar… ¿alguno de ustedes está en contra? –inquirió, pero nadie protestó, a lo cual Gerharde sonrió complacida.

* * *

Había caído ya la noche mientras Ban y Jerico caminaban de vuelta a Liones, el semblante de Ban era taciturno y Jerico no había querido interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero al ver a la distancia las luces de la ciudad, decidió romper el silencio.

¿En verdad esta ha sido la mejor decisión? –Inquirió- ellos no querían a King… y estaba herido…

Ban no se inmutó y continuó caminando, cuando ya estuvieron a la entrada de la ciudad observaron que una persona estaba haciendo guardia, al verlos y reconocerlos corrió a su encuentro.

¡Ban! –Exclamó con júbilo mientras miraba a ambos lados en busca de alguien más, no pudo ocultar su tristeza al corroborar que no había un tercer miembro en los recién llegados- King… ¿no estaba ustedes? –Inquirió apesadumbrada- tenía puestas mis esperanzas de que él estaba con ustedes…

¡Sí estaba con nosotros! –exclamó Jerico logrando una sonrisa de alivio en Diane.

¿Entonces dónde está? –Preguntó la gigante y Jerico apartó su mirada de ella y la dirigió hacia Ban provocando un semblante preocupado nuevamente en la chica- ¿ocurrió algo? –Nadie respondió- ¿ocurrió algo? –volvió a preguntar más desesperada.


	2. Un reencuentro inesperado

Bueno, ya el segundo capítulo… insisto en que no sé cuánto durará el fic eh… pero gracias por leer y les agradezco a quienes amablemente me dejan un review :3 los reviews son la inspiración de los escritores, así que por favor hagan un tiempito y me dan sus opiniones, no sé si lo que escribo les gusta o no, así que por favor comenten ¿si?

Gracias Overlordpringerx por tu review y sí, Gerharde es especial.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

* * *

Llevaban ya varias horas caminando, habían salido de Liones incluso antes que el sol comenzara a iluminar el sendero… Diane dudaba que su guía conociera el camino, pues de vez en cuando observaba como Jerico se detenía de pronto y se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza desesperada, incluso había ocasiones en que podría jurar que le escuchaba maldecir a Ban por haberla entretenido y no haber puesto mayor atención en el camino que los llevó al bosque de las hadas- ¿En verdad conoces el camino? –se atrevió a preguntarle Diane en esta ocasión.

Jerico sonrió apenada- sí, es por aquí… -dijo mientras retomaba su camino hacia la derecha, de pronto se detuvo y regresó- no… es por aquí, por aquí –rectificó al caminar ahora hacia el sentido opuesto.

Diane suspiró, no tenía otra opción… siguió a Jerico mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

_¡Ban! ¿Qué pasó con King? ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Diane exasperada ahora dirigiéndose al pecado de la codicia- no te quedes callado, ¡dímelo! Exijo que me digas qué ha pasado con él… quizá no lo sepas… pero King y yo nos conocimos muchos años antes de ser parte de los siete pecados capitales, hay algo de lo que me arrepiento y necesito hablar con él… por favor… te lo ruego, dime dónde está…_

_Está en el bosque de las hadas… –respondió Jerico mientras observaba la escena y más aún al ver que Ban no respondía- pero…_

_Él no regresará Diane –le interrumpió Ban de pronto- ya olvídalo, ¿no estabas enamorada del capitán? –preguntó restándole importancia y comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de Liones, pero Diane se interpuso en su camino._

_¿Escuchaste lo que te dije hace un momento? –Inquirió- Necesito hablar con King… hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle… estaba confundida con respecto al capitán… siempre fue King…_

_Ban rió a carcajadas dejando perplejas a Jerico y Diane con este cambio tan abrupto de humor, inmediatamente colocó una mano sobre Diane y le revolvió el cabello- por lo visto, ahora sí estás decidida –dijo aún divertido- te contaré todo y ya tu decidirás si lo que sientes por King es suficiente para ir en su búsqueda… -añadió mientras retomaba nuevamente su semblante serio y comenzaba a contarle todo a Diane, incluyendo lo que había ocurrido con Elaine._

_Cuando terminó su historia, se quedó un momento en silencio- King es el rey de su clan… estoy seguro que no le harán ningún daño… menos ahora que los protegió aún a costa de su vida… pero Gerharde, ella es otra historia… sobrepone la seguridad del clan ante todo, ella es quien me preocupa… -añadió- cuando Elaine murió y yo planté la semilla para formar un nuevo bosque, fue ella quien se hizo cargo de todo… ama a su clan y hará cualquier cosa por ellos… y sobretodo, es realmente muy fiel al rey al punto de intentar matarme para beneficiarlo, cuando todo el clan estaba en contra de King, ella le permaneció fiel… aunque no lo había visto en setecientos años… seguía siendo fiel al único que consideraba su rey._

_Ban suspiró- Yo no puedo regresar al bosque, no por ahora… si yo regreso pondría en riesgo a Elaine otra vez… pero… Janko te guiará –añadió mientras tomaba de los hombros a Jerico y sin darle tiempo a nada la colocaba frente a Diane- eso sí, es mejor que ninguna hada la vea, ella solo te dejará en la entrada del bosque, encontrar a King y traerlo de vuelta es a cuenta tuya… -Diane asintió._

Gerharde eh… -susurró Diane para sí misma, pero Jerico le escucho.

Esa maldita bruja es un demonio –explicó la chica- ten mucho cuidado con ella… es una malagradecida, después de todo lo que Ban hizo por ellos y el bosque… ¡Ahh ya recuerdo! –exclamó de pronto Jerico mientras señalaba hacia el frente- en ese lugar encontrarás la entrada al bosque, fue justo allí cuando una niebla nos cubrió y aparecimos frente al bosque, ¿quién dijo que no recordaba el camino? –añadió mientras reía orgullosa.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, sin lugar a dudas era medio día, Diane limpió el sudor de su frente y sonrió ilusionada, dentro de poco volvería a encontrarse con King y le diría todo lo que sentía por él.

Bueno, entonces yo regresaré, Ban no se escapará de mí en esta ocasión –dijo convencida Jerico mientras comenzaba a alejarse- ¡haré que me vuelva su aprendiz! –Añadió mientras comenzaba a correr- ¡Buena suerte! –se escuchó decir a lo lejos.

Diane la vio desaparecer a la distancia y suspiró, ahora estaba completamente sola en su búsqueda de King, ¿qué le diría al verlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Le perdonaría que lo hubiera olvidado? Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más y más rápido al imaginarlo frente a ella…

Sacudió la cabeza, primero debía entrar al bosque… según lo que Ban le había dicho, el bosque juzgaba a las personas que querían entrar en él, y ¿si nunca se le permitiera entrar? Negó con la cabeza, no se daría por vencida, tarde o temprano encontraría a King… aunque la vida se le fuera en el intento… comenzó a caminar hacia el punto que Jerico le había mostrado.

Y tal como Jerico y Ban le habían anticipado, una espesa niebla comenzó a rodearla, Diane a penas tuvo tiempo para colocarse la capucha que había llevado consigo… Ban le había advertido que no debía revelar su identidad sino hasta ver a King, si se encontraba con alguien antes debía decir que era una humana que necesitaba hablar con el rey para que la llevaran hacia su presencia, pero debía ser muy cuidadosa ya que Gerharde seguramente estaría al cargo del bosque mientras King se recuperaba de sus heridas.

De pronto la niebla se disipó y pudo observar el inmenso bosque, a lo lejos observó el tronco del gran árbol sagrado, Albion definitivamente había hecho un gran daño, a penas había dado el primer paso para dirigirse hacia ese lugar cuando la punta afilada de una lanza le impidió el paso, una lanza que ella conocía muy bien…

Tras unos breves segundos de perplejidad recobró la templanza y alzó la mirada, fue entonces cuando lo vio, ese semblante serio y esos ojos color miel que le veían amenazantes, definitivamente se imaginó miles de posibles escenarios donde se encontraba con King, pero este nunca lo esperó.

¿Qué haces aquí humana? –preguntó el chico con determinación, sin siquiera apartar a Chastiefol del rostro de Diane- no entiendo porqué el bosque te permitió el paso, pero debes retirarte inmediatamente… no confío en los humanos –añadió.

Diane, aún confundida por la extraña actitud de King, lentamente se quitó la capucha que le cubría el rostro, dejándolo completamente al descubierto, vine por ti… Harlequin –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.


	3. ¿Quién eres?

_Ufff casi un año sin actualizar T.T lo lamento mucho, me ha costado HORRIBLE poder escribir este capítulo, lo escribí y lo borré un sinfín de veces, nada me convencía (sigue sin convencerme creo), en serio me ha costado retomarlo. Tengo bien clara la idea de qué tratará, pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos en el manga me está costando concentrarme en que este es un Universo Alterno, ya que nunca antes había escrito un UA está siendo un tanto difícil para mí, siento que los personajes están tantito OoC._

_Gracias por sus reviews, sus likes y su seguimiento ;) prometo que ahora sí continuaré esta historia más seguido. Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva, es bien recibida :) ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer mis ocurrencias! _

_**NOTA:**_ Nunca olviden que este es un Universo Alterno ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**¿QUIÉN ERES?**

* * *

Ver el rostro de la intrusa ocasionó una tremenda e indescriptible impresión al rey de las hadas, ¿quién era ella? ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos?- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –Inquirió mientras alejaba levemente la lanza del rostro de Diane, provocando que ella sonriera.

Tú me lo dijiste hace muchos años… -respondió, pero al pensar más detenidamente en el extraño actuar de King un semblante de preocupación en el rostro le borró la sonrisa de los labios- ¿no me recuerdas? –preguntó, aunque temía ya saber la respuesta.

King se aproximó a ella con Chastiefol levitando a su alrededor, la chica era una intrusa en el bosque y sabía perfectamente bien que su deber era protegerlo de cualquier amenaza, después del ataque de los demonios debía extremar precauciones- ¿Tendría que recordarte? –respondió él con decisión mientras observaba más detalladamente el rostro de Diane, aunque en su mente no podría haber estado más confundido, había algo especial en ella, algo indescriptible, pues desde el momento en que escuchó su voz la primera vez su corazón no había dejado de palpitar tan fuerte que ya le dolía el pecho… y el verla… ¡ni siquiera sabía qué sentimientos le estaban embargado por el simple hecho de haber visto a esta completa extraña!

¡Soy Diane! –exclamó ella mientras daba un paso hacia él, provocando que el rey se alejara inmediatamente por precaución, ella bajó la mirada y sus ojos otra vez comenzaron a albergar lágrimas.

¿Di… Diane? –repitió King para sí mismo, algo muy extraño estaba pasando y no sabía cómo explicarlo, no podía negar que este nombre le resultaba inusualmente familiar. Pero cuando se percató que la chica estaba llorando silenciosamente, sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de él, no pudo evitarlo y se aproximó nuevamente a ella- lo siento… -se disculpó y al hacerlo Chastiefol regresó a su forma de almohada – no te conozco, no trato mucho con humanos y acabamos de ser atacados por el clan de los demonios… mi deber como rey es proteger este bosque y a las hadas que lo habitan… -trató de explicarse.

Diane trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con ambas manos, ya sabía qué tenía que hacer: ganarse la confianza de King. Ya luego trataría de descubrir qué había ocurrido y cómo haría para convencerlo de que volviera con ella a Liones- no soy una amenaza –acotó tratando de lucir lo más confiable posible con una tímida sonrisa- ¿podría quedarme en este bosque unos días? –inquirió.

¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí? ¿No es preferible que estés con los demás humanos? –le preguntó King confundido.

_¡Menuda pregunta!_ pensó, no se había preparado respecto a qué excusa darle para poder quedarse en el bosque con él, rió nerviosamente, _piensa pronto Diane, piensa, piensa_\- no tengo un lugar al cual volver… -susurró como respuesta, y efectivamente, desde la muerte de Matrona ella no había vuelto a Megadozer.

Ya veo… -dijo él pensativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba la mirada- supongo que tu aldea fue destruida también…

Entonces… ¿me permites quedarme? –preguntó Diane inocentemente mientras sonreía ampliamente, King levantó la mirada para observarla pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse en extremo, sí, no había lugar a dudas, ella le atraía y no sabía por qué…

Puedes quedarte, pero no mucho tiempo –fue lo único que pudo responder, y no sabiendo cómo ocultar su timidez, inmediatamente comenzó a alejarse- ¡te veré luego! –exclamó- debo asegurarme que todo el bosque esté libre de peligros –explicó a la distancia.

Diane lo vio alejarse y la angustia comenzó a reflejarse en su rostro, otra vez él se iba y la dejaba, no quería que eso pasara… nunca jamás- _no me dejes, no te alejes, no otra vez… _–pensó, sin embargo sabía muy bien que tenía que ser cuidadosa, él definitivamente no la recordaba y desconocía la razón, ahora solo le restaba confiar en él… y esperar que volviera a su lado, ya ella se encargaría de hacer que la recordara.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que King también compartía su angustia, mientras se alejaba de ella se estrujaba el pecho con ambas manos, ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Sabía muy bien que el bosque estaba libre de peligro: los animales siempre eran los primeros en alarmarse cuando algo los amenazaba, y en ese preciso momento todo estaba tranquilo.

Si él había estado ahí justamente cuando ella entró al bosque fue casualidad, pues únicamente estaba recorriendo el bosque ya que no era el mismo que él recordaba, ya Gerharde le había explicado qué había ocurrido, sabía que había perdido una buena porción de su memoria desde el último ataque de los demonios al haberse golpeado la cabeza, pues al destruir el arma del clan demonio había resultado gravemente herido… sabía también que su mejor amigo y su hermana habían muerto en el ataque anterior hacía ya veinte años, cuando el bosque del Rey Hada había sido consumido en su totalidad por las llamas.

Y sobre todo, sabía que no debía confiar en nadie y que ahora más que nunca, tenía que proteger el nuevo bosque…

Sin embargo… ella no era una humana cualquiera, lo sentía, lo sabía con certeza, pero ¿por qué lo sabía? No podía explicárselo, solo lo sentía…

Pero no solamente Diane había observado marcharse a Harlequin: había otra hada que presenció todo el encuentro. Gerharde, oculta tras el tronco de un árbol, estrujaba con fuerza el yelmo que sujetaba con las manos, no sabía qué estaba pasando y tenía el presentimiento que ese yelmo que le había quitado a su rey no era un yelmo cualquiera.

Antes, cuando las demás hadas le habían informado que Harlequin había regresado al bosque acompañado de Ban, fue inmediatamente al encuentro de quien consideraba su legítimo rey. Al encontrarlo y verlo tan triste consolándose únicamente con Oslow no se atrevió a aproximarse y se disponía a alejarse cuando algo llamó su atención: observó que el rey se colocó el yelmo y claramente lo escuchó nombrar a Helbram y exclamar asombrado que él había muerto, lo que observó y escuchó después le dio la pauta a creer que ese yelmo era un medio para comunicarse con Helbran y ahora más que nunca necesitaba que él le informara sobre ciertas cosas que habían ocurrido en los setecientos años de ausencia del rey en el bosque.

Continuará…


End file.
